Monica Story
A Monica story is a story in a series of stories written by Discofurby that have the same characters and plot. Inspiration The inspiration from the Monica stories comes from works of other fiction and imagination, no copyright intended with the usage of references from other fiction. It is just art. Monica and Desmond were characters in a dream. Lulu and Duncan came from the book Saying Goodbye to Lulu. Blossom, Buttons, Emma and Champ were borrowed from A Smart Girl's Guide to Knowing What to Say. Jim and Ginny were inspired by this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XO_7TynZSDM. Angela came from the mom in Saying Goodby to Lulu and Rob was from this video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2MDEy2f048. Joseph Bloggs and his colleges Thomas, Richard and Harry come from the idoms Joe Bloggs and Tom, Dick and Harry, Jenny and her family come sort of from this family https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEcZmT0fiNM, adding a baby, but the girl got a large makeover. She got a different hairdo, aged down two years, got a much more positive attitude, became a fan of Scooby Doo and Annie, and her name changed from Katie to Jenny. Kenneth and Barbara are inspired by Ken and Barbie. Jonathan "The Free Ryder" was a dream character and his outfit was inspired by The Berenstain Bears and the Dress Code. The plot was inspired by the children's book Missing Mommy about a boy (who would later become Lenny) whose mother died and he perceives her as missing, so I wrote my first Monica story to play What If She Had Just Been Missing. Plot In each Monica story, Monica, Jenny, Lenny and Desmond will be hanging out with their pets, and news pops up of a person or animal declared dead, but there has been no evidence to actually prove them dead, so the friends, led by Monica, look for them, and it ends with an explanation of # Why they appeared dead. # Why they were missing. # How they survived. # What happened to them. The person or animal is then reunited with their acquaintances. Characters Main Characters Monica Ryder-'A ten year old girl of average height with brown bobbed hair, brown eyes, Caucasian skin, a red hair bow, glasses, a blue jumper, a red skirt, orange knee socks, and red sneakers. She is very smart, kind, curious and rational, all of which make her the leader of the group. She is a fan of Moshi Monsters the Movie. Just don't call her Monnie. '''Jenny Wilkins-' A bubbly ten-year-old girl with blonde curly pigtails, a purple jacket, a pink top, white socks, a black skirt and black Mary Janes. She likes Scooby-Doo and Annie. '''Lenny Bloggs-'''A five-year-old boy with short brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, black shorts and sneakers, grey socks, and a yellow T-shirt with a green flower on it. He is a bit naive and klutzy, due to being the youngest, but makes up for it by being happy-go-lucky. '''Desmond Clark-'''A fourteen-year old boy with the same colour skin, hair and eyes as Lenny. He has a red jumper, brown shoes, and black jeans. Monica, Jenny and Lenny are allowed to roam around as long as Desmond is there. He also likes sci-fi. '''Lulu-'''Monica's energetic black and white dog. '''Duncan-'''Lulu's puppy and Monica's other dog. He is orange and white. '''Blossom-'''Jenny's grey and white female cat who likes to follow them. '''Champ-'''Desmond's brown dog and the bravest of his dogs. '''Emma-'''Desmond's yellow dog. '''Buttons-'''Lenny's ditzy Dalmatian. Minor Characters '''Angela Ryder-'''Monica's mother who is upbeat and has brown hair and a red dress. '''Rob Ryder-'''Monica's father, Angela's husband, who has black hair and suit and was born deaf-mute. '''Kenneth and Barbara Clark-'''Desmond's parents, spoofs of Ken and Barbie. '''Joseph Bloggs-'''Lenny's dad. An average man. '''Thomas, Richard and Harry-'''Joseph's coworkers. '''Janet Bloggs-'''Brunette mother of Lenny and husband of Joe, who wears a blue dress. '''Mimi and John Wilkins-'''Jenny's parents who like to party. '''Kelcy Wilkins-'''Jenny's baby sister. '''Ginny-'''A shy, red-headed girl in Lenny's class, who has blue overalls. '''Jim-Ginny's fish. Unnamed Rare Bird '''Alona Smith-'''Knowledgeable girl with brown curly hair and a pink dress. She features in another series of Discofurby's stories. She is eight. '''Winona Smith-'''Alona's clumsy identical twin who has a blue dress and red cap. '''Evan-'''A baby Desmond babysat once. '''Claire and Patrick Smith-'''Both work in the Citizens' Advice Beurau. Parents of Alona and Winona. '''Victor and Lettie-'''Victor is an old man with a black tuxedo and Lettie is his eighteen-year-old daughter who has the same hairdo as Monica, but with a pink dress and a monocle in each eye. They recite poetry. '''The Porters-'''The family from the Baby Hazel games. '''Sam-'''A dodgy man. '''Jonathan Ryder-'''A thirteen-year-old cousin of Monica, who tries to stand out from the crowd. He does so by not giving up, occasionally referring to himself in the third person as The Free Ryder, and having unusual attire: jandals, a toe ring on his left foot, an anklet on his right, earrings, green jeans which are a bit worn at the knees, a white shirt with the peace symbol tie-dyed on it, a spiky punk hairdo and a Superman cape. '''Fred '''A chubby ginger and white cat from the book "Fred" '''Sophie and Nick '''Fred's owners. Stories * Saying Hello to Lulu * Monica and the Missing Mother * Monica and the Animals * Monica and the Little Boy * Monica and the Poetry (W.I.P.) * Monica, Alona and the Baby * Monica and Fred Category:Stories